


Clone pilot, Rations

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Pilots always havesomethingto be smug again.





	Clone pilot, Rations

Providing food for the army was a part of the contract with Sifo-Dyas. The Kaminoans were aware that without preparation, pressure of feeding the 1.2 million clone soldiers was more likely to destroy a cause than help it to victory. 

So, with the first shipment of clones to the Battle of Geonosis came supply ships of equipment, arms and armament, and food. 

Along with the other modifications made to the clones was a more efficient digestive system. The clones were able to do more with the calories provided and go longer without them. Not all modifications were perfect however and every addition to their systems had its costs. By pushing out the functionality time – making clones capable of going longer and longer without food, came extremes of reaction when that functionality reached its end.

A clone trooper could do up to a fifty day without food, and without apparent impairment to their duties. But after that, they were unrecoverable, suffering total organ failure. 

Instead, clones were trained to carry rations – small cube of high calorie, high nutrient, flavourless brown tack that could, if needed, carry them for weeks. And prevent the inevitable crash that would render them useless. 

Modifications had to be made to suit the different specialities of clones. For examples, although pilots and gunners could just as readily digest the ration cubes issued to infantry, they were issues down small sealed bags of liquefied pap that could be drunk quickly through a straw.

It was Matchstick, the leader of Shadow Squadron and mentor to many clone pilots who encouraged pilots to stick to their pap, teaching them the secret that cube chewing groundies would never understand – 

With the right tools and great care, the pap bags could be unsealed and resealed. Vacuum packed, the bags had more space in them than the pap took up. Which meant other things could be added to the bags – spices, flavourings, sauces. Blended fruits and even caf concentrate. 

While the dirt stompers ate their perfectly balanced and utterly flavourless ration cubes, pilots enjoyed tastes!


End file.
